A Gentle Push
by BethGisborne
Summary: Martin recieves a little help in dating from Danny, so does new agent Kate. Does their dates go like expected or will Kim return and after only one date ruin it for them both? Read and see. Please Review Martin/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine not making money so sorry Uncle Charlie. OK I didn't really care for Kim a whole lot, didn't watch much of season 7 to be honest. So I put her (Kim) in here how I saw fit and to make her work. Sorry for Smarty Shippers normally I am to but this just fit a lot better. I am planning more it's just taking a bit to get from here to there. I know how I think I want to end it but it just might change. So any ideas would be great thanks. Best wishes and please review.**

Kate carried a file to the group and sat down in a chair. She'd joined the group a few weeks before. They were in need of another agent and she was tired of working in Cyber crime. It was boring she wanted up and working with people trying to make a difference instead of hoping she typed in the right term to find some type of crime. Her and Sam had become good friends and Vivian too. She and Sam had even spent Saturday together. Jack well Jack was the boss so she didn't try to figure him out quiet yet. Danny well he flirted harmlessly especially after her first no. Martin well he seemed standoffish. She liked Martin a lot but knew better than to say it out loud. She had heard him talking to Danny one morning that he had started dating again.

"Hey." Martin sat a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." She grabbed it. It was early and she needed her caffeine fix fast.

"Bad night." He joked.

She swallowed the hot liquid. "Something like that. The couple next door had twins. One starts soon they both are crying all night."

"Earplugs."

"What?"

"Buy yourself a set of earplugs it'll work trust me. The first few months I lived here had the same thing happen to me."

She laughed. "I'll give it a try. How about your evening?" He shrugged. "That bad?"

"No. She called the date off. Something about work."

"Oh." Kate sat her cup down her smile suddenly gone. "To bad."

Martin looked at her curiously. She'd been laughing seconds before now she almost sounded sad. But he didn't get a chance to think about it as Danny came breazing in. "Looks like someone had a good night." He commented causing Kate to look up and roll her eyes.

"When doesn't he? Sometimes I think he's faking half of his stories." Martin nearly choked on his coffee.

"Hey you alright man?"

"Fine." Martin gasped looked at Kate who merely grinned at him.

"I miss something."

"Nothing. Martin need a refill?" He shook his head as he tried to regain his breath. She shrugged and stalked off.

"What's up with her?"

Martin shook his head. "She asked how my night went and I told her Kim called it off."

Danny rolled his eyes and sat down. "Martin do I have to teach you everything? Don't ever mention the other woman to a woman who likes you."

"Huh?"

Danny stared at the ceiling. "Martin. I'll make this simple. Kate likes you alright. Not as a friend that she keeps pretending. But likes." He waited to see if it would catch up, Martin still looked confused. "She wants to be the one dating you." Danny blurted out making sure she or anyone else had returned.

"What?"

Danny smacked his head with his hand. "Martin. Think for a second. For a Harvard guy you can be so dumb." He shook his head. "Getting lunch all the time. Refilling your coffee constantly. Little things? Come on Martin wake up and smell the coffee."

"She never said anything."

"She's not going to as long as you keep throwing Kim around." Danny stood up. "Personally I like Kate better. I'm going for coffee."

He walked into the room and found Kate leaning against the counter. "Hey." He smiled at her when she looked up.

"Oh hey Danny."

"You ok?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" She made a show of looking for something in the cupboard.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Do I have to explain everything to you people?"

She looked at him perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Danny sat his cup down hard. "Ok. I'm going to say it plain. Martin is an idiot. Harvard educated, pig headed, stubborn, fun loving, kind, can't ask for a better friend or boy friend, but still an idiot." He crossed his arms. "Now. If you want a chance with him I suggest you become a tad bit more obvious than the little things you've been doing. The boy can't see the forest through the trees."

Kate blushed. "That obvious?" Danny grinned. "I'm sorry I tried not to be with him and Kim."

"Don't be. She needs the competition." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Listen we both met her what do you think about her?"

"I don't trust her Danny. I don't want Martin hurt and I worry that that is what she's going to do to him."

Danny nodded. "Then don't let it. Work your way into him. Besides I've heard she's leaving for a few weeks. She's gone, he's alone. Who knows what could happen." He winked and walked out.

There were no new cases so they spent the morning on paperwork. Martin stretched. "I'm going for lunch." He passed the pad around as everyone scribbled what they wanted. Martin left, and Danny rolled over to Kate.

"So what's your plan?"

"Danny if I had one I wouldn't tell you." She flipped her paper over and continued to type.

Danny sighed. "Must I do everything?"

"Danny let them go. Things will work for themselves." Vivian said leaning against the desk behind her. Kate turned to see Sam join them.

"You mean you all knew about how I like Martin?"

"It's plainly written on your face." Sam said grinning. "You two get along great. I mean you two spare all the time it's like you both have feelings for the other and just don't know how to let it go."

They stopped as Martin walked back in. "Hey Danny you didn't put anything down."

Danny rolled his eyes and jumped up. "I'll come with you."

Danny watched Martin closely. "So?"

"So?" Martin turned the car into the parking lot of the restaurant and stared and Danny.

"So do you like Kate?"

"Of course."

"No Martin not. Oh yeah she's a great friend, we watch football Friday nights together and she tells a great joke. You two spare all the time. It's like the two of you are feeling each other out afraid that the other one doesn't like you."

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his seat gripping the steering wheel. "So."

Danny resisted the urge to strangle his best friend. "Do you like her enough to date her?"

"Danny I'm dating Kim."

"No you went to dinner with her once. She canceled last night. That doesn't count."

Martin shifted again. "Yeah I do. Kim was just easier to go with."

"Huh?"

Martin shrugged. "Didn't feel like there was any pressure of making it work. If it didn't it didn't no big deal."

"So you would want it to work with Kate?"

Martin nodded. "Yeah but you know my track record so far." He unbuckled and pulled out the keys. "Come on I have to make another stop."

Danny followed, a sly grin on his face. Who said that love didn't need a little push every once in awhile from a good friend, and he was just the one to play cupid.

Danny looked at Martin perplexed when they pulled out of the supermarket. "Just trust me alright." Martin said looking at his friend. Danny raised both hands as if in surrender.

Sam had decided it had gone on long enough. She was going to corner Danny and they were going to do something about Martin and Kate. She'd never liked Kim even though they'd met once. Granted Martin and her had been friends from high school and now were sort of dating two dates doesn't really count. But there was something about the woman she couldn't put her finger on.

"Ah lunch." Vivian said sighing as the boys sat the bags down.

"I thought I was going to die of hunger." Kate laughed.

"Oh Kate here." Martin handed her a package.

She looked confused and opened the bag laughing. "Thanks Martin." Everyone stopped and looked. She lifted out a box of earplugs, they looked at him and he shrugged. They had all failed to miss the sticker he'd put on it, of a single rose however she'd seen it and gave him a smile and wink when he sat down.

Kate sighed as she sat down on her couch. It was Saturday afternoon and she was spending it alone again. She curled up on the couch and tried to find a movie or something on. NO doubt Martin was probably on the phone to Kim, but the sticker on the earplugs had given her a little hope. The next morning she'd gone out of her way to stop at his favorite donut shop and buy him a few of his favorites. He'd taken her there when they'd gotten an early morning case and neither had had time to get anything to eat. He hadn't stopped grinning all day when he found them and a small smiley face was drawn on the bag.

Her phone rang and she jumped. She shook her head she was crazy to think that it was Martin. "Hello?"

"Kate?"

"Hi Danny what's up?"

"Kate I was wondering doing anything tonight?"

"No why?" she was worried about what was coming next.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me."

"Danny." She sighed.

"Just listen a minute alright." Silence. "I have a friend who wants to go out on a date but would feel better if I brought someone. So."

"So you want me to be that someone."

"Yes." It was working. He wasn't really lying. They both wanted a date each other and wouldn't ask so they did need him to.

"Sure Danny what time and where?"

"About seven at that Italian place near work. You know it?"

"Sure seven. See you then Danny."

"I'll pick you up."

"Ok." Click.

Click. Danny grinned rubbing his hands together. "One down Sam one to go."

Sam took a deep breath and dialed. "Hi Martin got a minute?"

***

Kate finished putting the last touches on her hair. Nothing spectacular, just donw and a little curl. She usually had it up and out of the way at work. She checked the clock only six. She had gotten ready way to early. She shook her head and sat down at the computer checking her emails that should take awhile. The phone rang at a quarter till. "Hello?"

"Hey Kate it's Danny."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah listen. I'm not going to be able to pick you up. Just go ahead to the restaurant at seven. There's a reservation there under Taylor ask for it. I'll meet you there ok?"

"Sure." She sighed and flipped her computer off. She'd better leave if she wanted to make it in time.

She stood nervously in the door way. "A reservation for Taylor." She said and followed the waiter. He lead her to a booth and sat a menu down, slightly bowing he walked off. She played with her drink as the time clicked on. Well Danny and his friend were late. But she had nothing else to do so she waited.

Martin sighed. Sam had called she'd be late to go ahead to the restaurant. He wondered what Kate was up to and wished he'd followed with his impulse and invited her out so he wouldn't be stuck playing babysitter. He followed the waiter and stopped short when he took him to the booth. "Kate?"

"Martin?"

Martin sat down and ordered a drink. "What are you doing here?" They said at the same time. "Ladies first please." He laughed.

"Danny said he wanted me to sit in on a date with him. A friend who wouldn't ask someone out."

"Really Sam gave me the same story." He grinned. "I think we've been set up."

Kate laughed. "Looks that way."

"You look nice." Martin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks so do you."

The ordered. "You know I was thinking on my way in I wished I had asked you out so I wouldn't get stuck here." Martin said grinning.

"Really?"

Martin nodded. "Guess I got my wish."

"Mine too." She said softly trying to hide her blush.

"Why don't we after this go someplace else? I know a small coffee shop where we could talk some more."

"I'd like that."

The meal was eaten with easy conversation, the topics of work left out completely. On the way there Martin removed his jacket helping Kate put it on before leaving his arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the coffee shop. "Remind me to thank those two on Monday." Kate commented.

Martin grinned. "Yeah they do deserve something don't they?"

All to soon Martin stood at her door saying good bye. "I had a really nice time." Kate felt like a high school kid on her first date.

"Yeah I did too. Hey how about we go out again?" Martin said peeking up at her.

"I'd like that."

"Really?" She nodded. "Alright how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." They stood in silence again.

"I should be getting home then."

"Oh alright." Silence. "Night Martin." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before ducking in.

Martin stood at the elevator a goofy grin on his face. He was so going to have to thank those two come Monday.

*-*-*-*-*

Martin sipped on his still too hot coffee as Danny and Sam walked in, they both continued talking but watched Martin from the corner of their eye. Kate walked in and smiled at the two then at Martin. During lunch on Sunday Martin and Kate decided a good way to get back at the two.

Martin grinned when he heard the chatter stop between his two friends and felt them watching him. "Oh Danny missed you on Saturday." Kate said on cue Martin continued to work on his papers. "What happened?"

"I ah, well ah."

"Sam you missed ours too. Everything go ok."

"OH a yeah just a change of plans is all."

"Right." Martin stood up still sipping his coffee.

"I was so bored Danny and I felt silly sitting there all by myself I ended up leaving."

"YOU WHAT?" Danny shouted then quickly blushed when everyone turned. "You left?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah so did I." Martin commented looking at Sam and Danny who stared open mouthed at them.

"Hey Martin need a refill?" Kate asked standing shooting him a knee melting smile.

"Yeah sure I'll come along." They walked off towards the coffee. "How long?" He said with a smile.

"Two minutes tops." They leaned against the counter and watched the clock.

At a minute fifty both Sam and Danny burst in. "YOU LEFT!"

Martin and Kate started laughing. "Sure isn't that what you wanted? Kate and I had a great time. Even went out again Sunday. Have a date tonight to if all goes well here." Martin stood up dropping an arm across Kates shoulders. "You two should really try to find a new way to get two people together. The whole Italian restaurant was so yesterday."

"You mean so Saturday." Kate laughed walking out.

"I told you it would work." Danny said tagging not far behind. "love just needed a gentle shove."

"More like a plate of spaghetti to the face." Sam commented sitting down.

"Seriously thanks for all the hassle guys." Kate said giving them each a hug. "I had a good time." She winked at Sam. "Sam Jack asked us to check out some local store houses." She grinned at Martin before leaving.

Danny waited until the elevator doors closed knowing Sam was plying for details. Danny rolled over to Martin. "So?"

"So." Martin flipped over another page of numbers.

"So?"

"Do we have to go through this every time you want to know something? We sit here ten minutes asking so till you finally ask your question. Just ask."

"We do not."

"Do to." Flip.

"So?"

Martin looked up at Danny and didn't move. "I am not falling for it again. Either ask or drop it." He flipped another page.

"How did the date go?"

"Why couldn't you have just asked that instead of so?"

Danny sighed. "It's not as much fun. What happened?"

Martin shrugged and pretended to be interested in the numbers. "Nothing much."

Danny groaned. "Tell me or I swear I will hound you till you put in earplugs and bury your head in cement."

Martin leaned back. "Dinner, coffee. Lunch my place, dinner hers. Dinner movie tonight." He squinted at the ceiling. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"That's it? Dinner this lunch that. That's all I get? Nothing more? Come on I helped."

"So?"

"So."

"So." Martin grinned at his friend standing. "So that's all you get."

Danny stared at his partners retreating form. He'd set them up and now they left him dangling. "Marty!" Martin stopped and turned, Danny ran and caught up with him. "I had better be god father to your kids for all of this." Martin laughed as they waited on the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate pulled on her sunglasses and waited for Sam to get into the car with her. She pulled out into traffic and waited, she knew Sam was dying to ask but it was more fun making her wait. "So?"

"So." Kate checked her mirrors before changing lanes.

"Don't start the so game with me. Danny does it all the time and it's annoying. Spill it I want details and all the details."

Kate fought a grin. "Details let me think. I sat by myself for fifteen minutes. Martin showed up we ate dinner. Went to a coffee shop then home. Lunch my place dinner his. Tonight dinner movie my place. That would be the details."

"That's it that's all I get?" Kate nodded. "No we talked about, we are going to?" Kate shook her head and pulled off onto a side street. Sam banged her head on the dash board in frustration. "After all of this I had better get to be the god mother of your children." Kate laughed at her friend.

It didn't take long for them to find the ware houses Jack needed checked out. "Doesn't look like they're used much." Kate said stepping out of her car shutting the door.

"Jack said it is used every few weeks by a shipping company near here. They said they had seen some people around but thought that they were just homeless. Some how they heard about this story and thought they should let us know."

Kate nodded and followed Sam through the fence. "No security cameras." Kate commented to the lack of signs stating such. "Wonderful no witnesses."

"It's close enough to the road you'd think someone would notice something." Sam said looking around her.

"True but look at all the boxes and crates. It wouldn't be hard for someone to duck and never be seen leaving or entering." Sam nodded and headed towards one of the buildings.

"Kate this one looks like it's been used the hinges aren't rusted like the rest of them around here." Carefully Sam shoved the door open causing an eerie creak to echo within the building.

"Nice touch." Kate said with a grin as they crept inside. They split up walking amongst the boxes within the building.

Sam was intent on looking at the boxes when she heard a scream and went running towards the sound with her gun drawn. "Kate? You alright?" The young woman nodded trying to catch her breath. "What happened?"

"Spider."

"Spider?" Sam tried to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Spider. An eight legged, hairy, beady eyed, little freak." She shivered. "Go ahead and laugh but I'm petrified of them. Just wait till I find out what you can't stand then you'll get it." She shook her head as Sam tried to control her laughing.

They headed up the stairs. "Sam notice anything strange?"

"Yeah it's a lot cleaner up here." Sam knelt down. "Bingo prints." She pulled out her phone and began snapping pictures.

Carefully Kate crept around the prints and into the office and pulled out the drawers. She didn't find anything until the bottom drawer. "Sam." Sam walked over and peeked over her shoulder. "It's been written in the past few days. Looks like a false bottom too."

As Kate tugged on gloves Sam snapped a picture. "Looks like a woman's writing." Carefully she sat the letter on the desk top. Kate pulled the false bottom out, inside was a stack of money and a folder containing photos and blueprints of area banks.

Sam began snapping pictures as Kate studied them closer. Her heart stopped when she began looking farther into the stack. "Sam we have a major problem."

*-*-*-*

Martin looked perplexed as Jack walked over to them. Kate had been extremely upset since she and Sam had returned. She only calmed down when he had gone to talk to her but she couldn't tell him what was going on.

He sat beside her and watched as she and Sam seemed to smolder inside. Danny had given him a perplexed shrug when Martin looked at him. Jack took his time sitting down the folder and taking a chair across from everyone.

"This case just got difficult."

"Difficult? All you can say is difficult." Kate shot out glaring at him.

"Kate let me finish." She rolled her eyes but kept quiet. "Sam don't even start on me." Jack shot her a warning glare. He pulled out the photos the two had taken and passed them around.

"I don't see anything to difficult about this." Danny said passing one photo to Martin. "Prints. Handwriting. Oh boy."

Martin snatched the photo from him and stared at it his jaw dropping before his face went totally white. "Jack honestly I didn't."

"Don't Martin. Those photos are months old before she even let you know she was here." Jack took a deep breath. "Now it has taken some severe convincing on my part." Two snorts were heard. "Anyway that we should continue to handle this case without letting on we know anything. I've been given clearance since Martin knows a suspect to handle the case completely unless it gets out of hand."

Martin leaned onto the side of Kate's chair understanding finally as to why the young woman had been so angry all afternoon. "What do you want me to do?" Martin asked softly seeing Kate tighten.

Jack had noticed it too. "I'm not sure yet. As of right now I'd like you just to keep the lines of communication open with her like you have been. Nothing personal Martin this is business." Martin nodded. "Alright let's call it a day." Jack gathered his things and disappeared.

"Don't even Danny." Sam said stopping the Latino from making a comment. "I am not in the mood right now. Save it for tomorrow when I'm less likely to shoot you. Goodnight."

Kate leaned against Martin's desk. He'd been staring at his computer screen for five minutes. "Dinner still on for tonight?"

He jumped. "I guess if you still want to."

"Why wouldn't I?' He shrugged. "You know we can go to that restaurant any time. How about a pizza at my place? My brother just sent another movie he thinks I'd like. If I don't at least you will." She tugged on his arm.

He shook his head with a grin. "I really aught to meet your brother sooner or later. We both have good taste."

"Oh really?" She pulled her bag out from under the desk and walked with Martin to the elevator. "And just what is that might I ask?"

"One we both like sci fi things."

"Ok whats the other?"

He dropped an arm around her shoulders. "We both love you." He kissed her cheek then hit the button on the elevator.

*******

Kate tossed her crust into the box sitting on her coffee table and leaned back into Martin's chest. "If I had to right now I don't think I could get up." She yawned.

"Well." Martin hugged her tighter. "Then don't."

"What if I want to stay like this all night?"

"Could be arranged." Martin tugged on the afghan on the back of the couch.

Kate sat up. "Nope not here. Come on let's go to bed." She tugged on his hand.

"I thought we were waiting on that kind of thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Martin we are but it's late. You need to get some sleep and so do I. There is only one bed in the house. Come on."

"I can always get a taxi."

"Martin."

"Well I can it is New York."

"And it's almost midnight. You've fallen asleep twice. Come on." She pulled him into her room and began searching around. "Now last time my brother was here I know he left a pair of sweats some where. Ah here they are his ever precious Navy pants." She tossed them to Martin. "They're clean I promise." She disappeared into the bathroom and a while later walked back out after she was sure Martin had changed.

They crawled into bed and Martin wrapped his arms back around her. They lay there in silence for awhile before Martin spoke. "I don't know if I can do it Kate. She was supposed to be my friend."

Kate tightened her hold on his hand. "I know. It took a lot of talking on Jack's part for me not to be on the first flight to where ever and rip her apart with my own hands."

"I guess I'm going to have to think about it as work."

"I guess. So what do we do?"

"I don't know yet. I guess we need to discuss it some what with Jack."

"Oh yeah I want to discuss my love life and my falling in love with you with that man."

Martin grinned. "Well let's just say we need to figure out exactly what he wants me to do."

"Fine."

"Night Kate."

"Night."

******

Martin rolled over and groaned. The bed beside him was empty and he had heard the shower turn off awhile before. Both caused him to want to burry further into the bed. He hated suddenly to wake up alone, even though he figured in not to long he would have to. He sighed and slowly stood up stretching. He'd slept great even with all the news from the day before.

His grin grew when he smelled coffee and something good for breakfast. He made his way to the kitchen and found Kate cooking something on the stove, dressed only in her slacks and a tank top, her hair was still damp from her shower.

He walked up behind her wrapping both arms around her waist causing her to yelp in surprise. "Morning sunshine." He kissed her shoulder.

"Morning Martin." She leaned back.

"So?"

"So."

"Don't start that I had enough of that with Danny."

"Sam."

He grinned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and French toast." She handed a plate to him over her shoulder. He took it and sat at the island. She sat a cup of coffee in front of him and grinned. "What?" He asked around a mouthful of egg.

"I like the scruffy Martin." She winked at him. "Don't let him out to often or you might have a few fights over you." She joined him.

"I should be heading back to get cleaned up."

"Do it here. I can take you to your place and pick up a few things and head to work. My brother left enough of his stuff here you'd think he lived here instead of visited a week." He nodded. "So like breakfast?"

"Love it. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Mom she loved to cook for us kids. I'm not good but I pass."

"More than pass I'd say."

"Wait till you have my chocolate cake." She grinned at him and took a bit of her toast.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the drive to work laughing telling childhood stories. In truth Martin was a bit envious of Kate she seemed to have a great childhood and had parents who loved her very much. Quiet honestly he spent more time with his Aunt Bonnie than he had with his own family. It was times like this that he really wished he could go talk to his Aunt about work he could use some advice, but at that moment she had more to worry about than what he was going through like beating her cancer.

"I'd really like to meet your Aunt." Kate commented turning into the FBI parking lot. "She sounds really neat and I want to thank her."

"Thank her for what?" Martin asked climbing out of the car.

Kate leaned against her door as he walked around towards her. "For making you, you." She smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't be who or what you are without her. She must be really special to you almost like a mother if she means that much to you." She straightened his tie before pulling him towards her into a kiss.

Martin pulled back a bit smiling down at her. "Yeah she is." He put an arm around her waist. "Well let's go and see what Danny's done now."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't think I really want to know."

******

"I'm telling you Viv you should have seen her." Kate rolled her eyes and glared at Martin as she sat at her desk.

Martin merely laughed. "What's so funny?" Viv asked trying to get away from another one of Danny's stories.

"An inside joke Viv. I'll explain later." Kate said with a grin.

"Inside joke." Danny looked between the two. "Well aren't we moving fast? Only how many dates and already sharing jokes and coming in together."

Kate stood up and patted Danny on the shoulder. "Which is why you will always be where you are dreaming about your girls Danny." Martin choked on his coffee, both Sam and Vivian stared at her open mouthed and so did Danny. 'Take a few tips from Martin who knows maybe he could play cupid for you." She walked over to Martin and leaned next to him grinning innocently at him.

Martin merely stared at the ceiling knowing it was safer that way. By then Vivian had started to chuckle then Sam soon they all were laughing. "Alright laugh it up but one of these days I'll bring her in and then we'll see whose laughing."

Kate walked over and gave him a hug. "And I'm sure she's perfect for you." She tried to sooth his ruffled feathers.

"A huh." He sat down in the chair staring at all of them. "Just wait I'll get you just wait."

Jack walked in. "I don't think I want to know what is going on." He sat down and couldn't help the smile on his face.

"So Jack what's the plan exactly?" Sam asked sitting at the table.

"Well so far we don't have much to go on. Since we got involved with the missing teller no banks have been hit so far."

"That was the same time Kim met up with me." Martin said thoughtfully. "Maybe she was trying to feel me out and figure where this whole investigation was going. You know feel things out and figure how to get info between the groups."

"That would sound about right. She's been gone two weeks now and nothing. I got the techs looking at the pictures and the missing teller has shown up in all of them long before she went missing."

"So she staged her own disappearance to cover for her." Sam said chewing on her pencil.

"You've been quiet Kate." Jack said watching her.

"It is beginning to fit. Kim uses Martin keep him busy and away from any of the scenes that the accomplices are at. It gives her an alibi at the same time. And a good one she's out with an FBI agent she couldn't do it. While she learns what we all look like and our movements to give a heads up to them too."

"But why the vacation?" Danny asked sipping his hot coffee.

"Simple." Kate continued. "She'd learned enough about a few area banks on her visits. She's figured out whether Martin will have enough info for her to use and keep us off their trail. She knows now how to give us false leads. Set it up to look like one thing while it is something totally different."

"And use the warehouses to plan and store." Sam finished. "No one hardly uses those things. It's easy to move and hide in there and no one would be the wiser."

"So what do we do now?" Vivian asked.

"When is she due back?"

Martin thought for a minute. "Next Wednesday."

Jack nodded. "We need to put the theory to the test. Let's get her back and feed her some false info and see what happens. Set a trap with their own bait."

"I'm not so sure I like being used as bait." Martin said.

"Neither do I." Kate leaned against the opposite desk.

"No but it has to be done. And the police said she was spotted entering the city half an hour ago. Heading towards the warehouses." Jack commented taking a folder from one of the techs.

"And."

"You should be getting a phone call soon from her." Jack passed the folder to him.

Martin's phone rang on the desk. He watched it vibrate across the desk, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and knew Kate was standing behind him. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Fitzgerald." A pause. "Hey Kim." Kate felt him grimace under her hand.

"Tonight?" He looked over at Jack who nodded. "Sure I'm free. Seven would be great. What brought you back so soon? Oh sure see ya then." He flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto the desk.

Jack stood up, "We'll have agents near by so you won't be alone."

"Great now not only is my life put on hold, but my fake date life gets to be documented for the whole agency."

"Could be worse." Danny said sitting down a cup of coffee. "No one could believe you about your love life."

"Give it up would you." Kate said with a shake of her head.

"Alright we've got things to do let's go." Everyone got up to move. "Martin, Kate we need to talk." Jack walked to his office.

Martin held the door for Kate then sat down beside her. "What's up Jack?"

"You two are dating."

"We've established that some time ago Jack." Kate said softly.

"I know but with this going on."

"So what we put us on hold?" Kate commented she didn't even bother to keep the contempt out of her voice.

"No. Martin has kept the relationship strictly friend level."

"But Kim wants more." Martin commented. "I know she does."

"Then yes just for now. Keep your relationship to here and the phone no dates or staying over."

"Jack I can't do it." Kate said with a shake. "If I want to go over I will go over."

"Kate." He saw the glare and knew it was useless. "Fine. But try to sneak over."

"Yes dad." Kate said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't forget it either young lady." Jack said with a smile. "I don't like doing this to you two. But it's the best for right now to protect you both."

They nodded and walked out. "Well it's been a few years since I played telephone how about you?" Kate asked as they headed back to the bull pen.

"Yeah. I guess last night was the last time I'm going to get any real sleep for awhile." He sighed sliding into his chair.

"Well as long as you don't take her home then you can stay over more." Kate winked at him. "As long as I get to take her down."

"I think that could be arranged."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kate waited patently by the phone waiting. It had been an agonizing few hours for her. She knew that Martin was not happy about the whole date thing. She'd managed to go over and help him get ready with the bugs and all. They'd managed to steal a few minutes by themselves which Martin spent trying to reassure her that Kim meant nothing to him. Only Kate felt more like he was trying to reassure himself that he could handle pretending with an old friend that had meant so much to him.

The phone rang causing her to jump. "Hello?"

"Hi Kate."

She heard the exhausting in Martins voice. "Are you alright?"

"No. I don't know if I can keep doing this all the time."

"Neither do I. I missed our movie."

Martin chuckled. "Hey think you could. You know sneak over?"

"Think it's safe?"

"I really don't care right now."

"Give me five. I'll bring my bag and left over supper that alright?"

"Yeah."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kate knocked on the door, Martin had not been able to get her a key yet to his apartment, she'd given him her spare. Martin opened the door and gave a relieved smile. "You look horrible Martin." She walked in dropping her bag wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks. You sure do know how to make a guy feel good about himself." He pulled her closer. "You however look great."

She laughed. He did look like he'd been run over. His shirt was partially undone his tie was pulled half off and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Have you really eaten?"

He sighed and let her go. "No." She walked past him to the kitchen. Martin slumped onto the couch leaning his head back against the couch. "I couldn't bring myself to. Told Kim I'd eaten a lot at work some sort of party."

"Are you hungry now? I have some oriental left." He heard the door to his fridge shut. Kate walked out and sat beside him handing him a beer, before making herself comfortable beside him.

"Maybe here in a little bit."

She nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

Martin sat his bottle down and continued to pull off his tie before tossing it onto the table. "It was hard to make small talk without telling her I knew. I kept thinking about how much she's changed Kate. The girl I once knew I didn't any more. She was lying the whole time. Then I felt like I was being disloyal to you." He stopped talking and stared at his still full bottle of beer on the table.

"Let's get you some food." Kate tugged him into the kitchen with her she knew if she wanted him to talk she needed to get him fed. She pulled back out the boxes and began heating them. "So what did you two talk about?"

Martin sat at his island and watched her move around the kitchen. "Her trip. Jack said he was running the towns she's been at to see what's going on there. Then what we were going to be doing."

"Did you get a chance to fill her in on what Jack said?"

"Yeah she left shortly after that for the bathroom. One of the female agents said she heard her making a phone call but was forced out of the bathroom by another patron. So we are back to a waiting game."

Kate nodded. "Talk about anything else?'

"She talked about this new guy she met, wants me to meet him."

"So you're off the hook?" Kate looked over her shoulder at Martin as she searched for a plate in his cupboards.

"Third cupboard second shelf." He sighed before continuing. "Don't know yet can't tell if its an old college friend or a new boyfriend but I think he's a cop. I still feel like some of this is my fault. I let her lead me around thinking maybe we could have something that was never there."

Kate came over and sat on his lap. "Martin it's not your fault. You had no idea what she was doing. So she's dating someone else. She's still going to want to keep in touch with you what was her job? A reporter? She's gonna want to use that as an angle get a good story every now and then." She lifted Martin's face so she could see him. "Martin none of this is your fault nothing that happens will be your fault."

Martin shrugged. "I guess."

"Martin."

"Alright." He chuckled before kissing her. He pulled back and sniffed the air. "I smell something burning."

"Oh no." Kate jumped up and ran for the microwave. She pulled out a burned plate of rice and shrimp.

Martin started laughing until he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "My favorite Cajun."

She threw a towel at him before joining him in a good laugh.

"I'm not really that hungry any how." He helped her put the food away then walk back out to the couch. He went into his room and changed before sitting next to her. She could tell he was still down about the whole thing. She pulled him down beside her on the couch so that his head rested on her chest. "How about after all of this is over you introduce me to your Aunt? You know take a few days off?"

"You think Jack can spare us that long?'

"I think he can manage with Danny the Magnificent."

Martin laughed. "I think I can arrange that.' He mumbled. In a few short minutes he was sound asleep. Kate pulled him closer to her and allowed herself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

By morning Martin was in a better mood. In fact he'd beaten Kate up off the couch and had breakfast ready to go. "Sorry pancakes."

"Oh with strawberries I'm impressed." Kate said sitting at the island.

"Aunt Bonnie taught me to cook these. Strawberries were her favorite."

"Mine too." Kate dug into her stack and enjoyed watching Martin finish up.

"So. My place tonight or yours?" He asked locking his door behind him, before walking to the elevator.

"Well that would depend. Which bed sounds more comfortable seeing as we never made it to yours last night." She grinned at him.

"Yours."

*-*-*-*-*

"Well." Jack said sitting. "We've got enough to tack everything together. And enough to pin on Kim. We just need to get her there and the others too. According to our reports that should be tonight." The group got up to prepare for whatever lay ahead.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kate watched Martin most of the morning. He pleasantly smiled at Danny during his stories ignoring many chances to rib the other man about his dating life. Even Danny noticed, and soon followed Kate into the break room.

"What's up with Casanova?"

"I don't know Danny what is wrong with you?" She grinned at him and continued to stir her coffee.

"Well at least your humor is still attached. What is up with Harvard?"

Kate shrugged. "He's worried about tonight. About this whole thing. He feels like he messed it up some how. That he's the cause for the whole thing."

"That's Martin for you."

"I know. I've tried but Danny he won't listen to me. Could you give it a try?'

"Me? You're the girlfriend."

'I know and I think that's part of the problem. You're his best friend and one who isn't afraid to tell him when he's screwed up."

Danny pretended to be put out. "I had a date planned for lunch."

"She'll get over it."

"Oh fine. Does he like Italian?" Danny wagged an eyebrow at her.

Kate walked towards the door and looked over her shoulder. "Among other things." She tossed back saucily before walking down the hall leaving Danny with his mouth wide open.

Danny followed shortly after Kate. "Hey Harvard lunch on me." Danny tossed him his coat. "You owe me." He whispered in Kate's ear.

"Yes one whole date story without a wise crack on my end." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Fine." Danny slumped over but grinned. "And oh what a story it'll be."

"Yep just that a story." She patted his shoulder before walking around him towards the copier.

"Better be careful Danny that girls got a wicked sense of humor." Sam laughed.

"Yep and she makes a mean French Toast." Martin grinned at the stunned faces around him. "Come on Danny I'm starved. I know a cute little Italian restaurant around the corner. It'll be perfect for you and your imaginary dates."

"That's it. I admit it was a mistake getting those two together. He spends way to much time listening to her." Danny said pointing to the two as everyone laughed.

*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Martin sat in silence for awhile at the diner. "Well?" Martin asked waiting.

"Well what?"

"I know Kate asked you to do this."

"How?" Danny looked at him surprised.

Martin just grinned. "I just do."

Danny shook his head and leaned back. "Yeah she did. She's worried Martin and truthfully so am I. You've been taking this awful hard. None of it is your fault. And nothing that happens tonight is either."

"I know I keep telling myself that. But you know how it is."

Danny nodded. "Yeah just don't let it cloud tonight alright?"

"It won't."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kate looked around her stack of crates once more. She knew which stack held Martin and Danny. She'd managed to get Sam to switch with her so she could keep an eye on Martin. After Danny's lunch he seemed a bit better. Not so down even though she learned later they hadn't really discussed it other than he'd agreed it wasn't his fault. Why he couldn't listen to her she didn't know. They were waiting for the signal to start moving towards the loading dock, Kim and her friends were to make a move that night. When over the microphones Jack started shouting they'd been spotted.

Kate crept around her corner, nothing. Making her way along the boxes she found nothing, then she rounded one corner. Martin had his back towards her but Kim had come out from a stack and faced Martin her gun drawn. "MARTIN!" Kate yelled letting Kim know she was behind her.

She heard the gun then felt herself being propelled backwards. She stared up into the sky she felt nothing, she could hardly breath, she struggled with everything she had to make sure that Martin was ok but quickly lost her fight.

Martin had spun around at hearing Kate yell his name to see Kim shoot her. Reacting from the training he'd been through and the sudden surge of anger, he shot without thinking into Kim. How many times and where he wasn't sure until she was down, then everything froze. He saw Danny running at Kate yelling for help that an officer was down two shots to the chest. Danny's frantic yells for help finally pulled Martin out.

He slid to a stop beside her and desperately tried to stop the bleeding while the sirens were heard racing towards them, as other agents ran around.

*-*-*-*-*

Martin still felt cold. It had been hours since they'd arrived at the hospital, hours since they'd heard anything. The longer it took the more he felt like things were falling apart. Jack had told him he'd hit Kim twice, she was no longer a worry she'd died before the ambulance got there. Martin didn't feel anything about it, except that now he felt like he had caused the one woman he'd allowed himself to fall for in a long time to be fighting for her life.

A doctor pushed his way out into the waiting room causing them to stand. "Agent Malone everyone."

"Doctor Johnson how is she?" Jack asked. Johnson had worked on them a number of times and Jack knew he would tell the truth and pull strings to help them if need be.

"Well I'd say she's lucky. She barely made it through the surgery but she did. One of her lungs partially collapsed but it's functioning now on its own so we shouldn't have to worry to much about it. We'll just need to watch for pneumonia. The other bullet did more damage. It destroy a number of her blood vessels as well as her muscles before finally exciting out the back. She's got two broken ribs. She's lucky Jack another inch or so to the left and that bullet would have hit her heart. We did a transfer about an hour ago." The doctor paused looking at them all. "She's got a long road ahead of her but she should be fine."

"Can we see her?" Danny asked.

"Sure but only one can stay for now alright? Have the nurse at the ICU take you to room 345. And keep her calm if she does wake up, the pain meds she's on its not likely but just in case. We're going to try and keep her sedated for awhile to give her body a chance to heal on it's own so don't worry if she doesn't wake up."

Jack thanked him before leading the way down the hall towards the ICU. They stood in the door way to her room, each wrestling with what they saw. Kate looked pale to pale compared to her usually tan skin. A canula had replaced the ventilator, a number of IV's and other tubes were attached to her body as well as a heart monitor that quietly beeped in the back ground. Her arm was in a sling that had been strapped to her chest to keep her from moving it.

Slowly each one walked in and gently touched her before patting Martin as they walked out. Danny stopped last. "Hey Marty you gonna be alright?"

Martin nodded his eyes still hadn't left Kate.

"Martin this isn't your fault."

"Tell her that." He said softly.

"I don't have to she would if she could." Martin gave a quick nod. Danny sighed. "Listen I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you a change of clothes. Jack said you're gonna be off for awhile after the shooting anyhow. He'll take his time so you can help her out specially since she doesn't have any family to help." Another nod. "Martin."

"Thanks Danny. I'll try." Danny clapped him on the back before heading out again.

Martin stood beside her bed and gently touched her hand. Carefully he picked it up and held it in his, before sitting beside her. For the first time he allowed a tear to slip down his cheek before he laid his head beside her hand and fell asleep.

******

Martin rolled his neck he'd been there all night and she still hadn't moved. The doctor had been in a number of times and had kept telling him she'd be fine, well he wouldn't believe it till he saw her awake himself. He fought the urge to sigh when he noticed her begin to move.

"Hey. Hey don't move around so much." He said softly trying not to startle her. He waited as she slowly blinked looking at the ceiling then at him a bit confused. He smiled at her. "Hi."

She gave him a half smile. "Are you alright?" Her voice was still a bit raspy from surgery and not being used.

"Yeah I'm fine now. So is everyone else."

She nodded. "Kim?"

"She's gone. She can't bother anyone again."

She winkled her brow she knew something was wrong. "Martin?"

He smiled. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm alright so are you. Everything is good." He squeezed her knee.

She reached down and grabbed his hand. "I'll get the truth later." She mumbled he laughed. "Fitz don't make me laugh hurts."

"Sorry." He whispered. Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Suggestion get some rest. When everyone findsd out you're awake they'll be in here. Danny's been calling every two hours."

"He worries almost as much as you."

"I suppose." She mumbled something before she went back to sleep.

*****

Martin gently shut his apartment door behind him. Just one more week and he was cleared for duty. Not even the argument with his father that morning about dating a fellow agent could possibly make him upset. He was set to be cleared that his shots were good. The same time he got to go back so did Kate. Granted she was stuck with desk duty at least till her arm was out of a sling and that was at least another three weeks, then again she was going back only on half days.

He grinned as he quietly walked into his bedroom. Kate was sound asleep in his bed carefully propped up not to put pressure on her arm or ribs. He sat down beside her. "Kate. Kate wake up."

"Hmmm. Five more minutes." She mumbled.

He laughed. "Kate come on wake up. We've gotta get going. Remember date night?"

She slowly sat up with his help. "Date night? I thought we were staying in." She let him help slip on her sling then walk out into the living room.

"Ah we were. But I thought a nice movie and a pizza. We have a lot of work tonight before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What are we doing tomorrow? Martin?" She tried to look at him over her shoulder as he shuffled her out the door.

"Ah my love do not ask Casanova questions."

"You've been listening to Danny way to long."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate watched out the window as Martin drove to who knew where. He did but she sure didn't. They left the hussle and bustle of the inner city to the suburbs. She'd given up long ago about asking questions. He stopped infront of a nice two story house with a small white picket fence. She turned and looked at him waiting.

"Well you said you wanted to meet my aunt. So our last week off I thought we'd visit."

Kate grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Martin hit the car horn before jumping out and hurring over to her side of the car. The front door burst open and his uncle came out with his aunt not far behind.

"Marty." His uncle gave him a hug before pulling back. "The others will be here tomorrow. This must be Kate."

"Yep. Kate this is my uncle."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Bill please it's Bill. Here Martin let me help you."

"Martin was right you are pretty." Kate blushed when his aunt walked up and gave her a hug. "Call me Bonnie." She looped her arm in Kate's good one and began walking towards the house. "All Martin has talked about is you the past couple of weeks since you started going out."

Kate grinned as she took a seat in the kitchen. "Martin always talks about you. I wanted to meet you since you're so special to him."

"Oh he always says that. He's like a son to us both."

****

Kate walked into the kitchen to find Martin and Bonnie in a deep discussion before she handed him a box. "Kate." Martin said surprised. "I was just talking to Aunt Bonnie about how Danny set us up."

"Right. Martin you forget I'm an FBI agent. But I'll let it go because I like your Aunt." She grinned and walked out.

"Like my Aunt." Martin followed. "What about me?"

"I haven't quiet decided yet."

"What!"

She spun around startling him, before she reached up and grabbed him kissing him. "We all get our little secrets. I won't push." She said softly walking out.

"Oh that means you will or search through my things."

"Nope." She walked towards the living room where his uncle was watching a baseball game.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Kate."

"Martin."

"You are doing this just to drive me nuts."

"And what ever gave you that idea my dear?" She sat down on the couch and grinned at him.

Martin narrowed his eyes for a minute. "Would you excuse us for a minute." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside which caused her to laugh.

"Martin I was just teasing. I promised alright."

He stopped underneath one of the trees and held up the box. "I know it is a bit cheesy. But since I met you Kate life is. Perfect. I. I want it to stay that way. I've wanted to ask since our second date. I love you Kate more than anything else in this world. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Kate stood there stunned it took a minute before she realized one she was crying to she couldn't breath. "Yes." She finally managed.

She jumped when she heard Martin yell and started laughing when he swung her around, she ignored the pain it caused in her shoulder and sides to happy to care. He sat her down crushing her in a kiss before pulling out the box. "It was my aunts." Inside was a simple emerald shaped like a heart with two diamonds on each side.

"It's beautiful."

He slipped it on and kissed her again. "The others are coming tomorrow."

"Good."

"Yep Danny won't let me live it down. An Italian restaurant." Kate laughed as his Aunt and Uncle joined them.

**OK I know it's a bit sappy at the end but I was struggling. Don't worry this isn't the end of them. Just this round. Yes the wedding is coming. Have to gotta give Danny some fun. Besides I need a new case or something. Kim was a bit tough to work with**** So. I'll work on the second part. Please review and ideas are very welcome.**


End file.
